The present invention relates to an umbrella and, more particularly, to an umbrella with a canopy adjustable in orientation when the canopy is in a tilt position.
A large-size outdoor umbrella generally includes a rib hub to which a plurality of ribs is mounted for supporting a canopy. The umbrella further includes a plurality of stretchers and a runner slideably mounted around a shaft of the umbrella. An end of each stretcher is pivotably connected to the runner. The other end of each stretcher is pivotably connected to one of the ribs. When the runner moves towards the rib hub along the longitudinal direction of the shaft, the stretchers push the ribs away from the shaft to open the canopy for shielding sunlight or rainwaters.
Since the position of the sun changes as time passes, the shadow below the umbrella also changes. In a solution to change the position of the canopy, the canopy can manually be tilted and then pivoted to respond to variation in the sun's position, thereby facing the sun to obtain the best shielding effect.
In an approach to permit pivotal movement of the canopy in the tilted position, the umbrella includes a member movable along an inner thread in a threaded component. However, the threaded component with the inner thread cannot easily be assembled with other components. In an approach to solve this disadvantage, the threaded component is separated into two halves each having a shorter inner thread section, and the shorter inner thread sections are connected when the two halves of the threaded component are assembled. However, pivoting the tilted canopy imparts a considerable force to the threaded component, which causes a potential risk of forming a gap between the two halves of the threaded component and, hence, a gap between the shorter inner thread sections, resulting in non-smooth pivotal operation of the canopy and difficulties in pivoting the canopy to the desired angular position for shielding the sun.
Thus, a need exists for a novel umbrella that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.